Notes
by HatoruNe
Summary: A socially awkward Rin can't quite speak to others. But when she starts writing small notes to a boy in the school library, they both find out company isn't too bad. Rated T for a super micro sexual mention, and cursing. Oh yeah, and a whole bucket of fluff. (One day I will rewrite this )


**Finally, I finished this fluffy story! I poured so much time into this one shot, but I guess it was worth it /cries/**

**I don't own Vocaloid or the characters just the story blah GO AWEY.**

My life is utterly boring if you judge me by my social life. I never "hang out" with friends after school, I never go out to places by myself, well, except the public library. My only social life lies in school, and even then I still don't talk to anyone. Reason why? My mom is always taking the late shift to manage money, so I spend all my time with her, because she deserves the comfort. I also believe that as a 14 year old freshman, I need to focus on school since it's society crap. I want to be a writer when I grow older, so y'know, better grades equals better university.

I am oddly mature for my age, which is why I'm completely introverted. Mom always worries for me since all I do is write, study, and hang out in my room or the library all day.

"Rin.. are you really ok? I never see you with anyone." I slightly chuckle.

"Mom, I'm really fine.. I find all my happiness in my writing, and you." She pouted.

"Rinny dear, don't you ever throw corny phrases at me." She patted my head. "Now I'm cooking steak tonight with rice, so you better starve at school"

Such a wonderful mother I have.

Entering school, it's the same. I ignore everyone, attend my classes, eat my lunch in solitude, go through my remaining classes, and visit the school's library after. See? My social life sounds incredibly depressing. But I don't mind.

Every day in this quiet library, I see this blond boy sitting a shelf away from me, reading whatever this place has to offer. I liked sitting near him. Sometimes as I write, I would hear his soft laughter if he was reading humor books. I would hear hums if he was reading mystery books. And it would make me happy for some reason. Solitude to me was my happiness, and I never minded it. But with this boy, it made me overthink it.

Writing in my journal, I reached a horrible block. Damn, I need some motivation. I peek over the shelf behind me, and the boy is still there, reading, of course. The shelves where he sits holds some horror books, and I need them. Shocker alert, I'm socially awkward. Surprising isn't it? I don't know if I can handle the awkward silence.

Mustering up some courage, I walked into his aisle. The blond noticed me, and hid his face in his book. I don't blame him, my face is probably hard to stare at. I scroll through the books, looking for any titles that catch my attention.

"'The Knife That Killed Me' by Anthony McGowan is a good thriller book." I was startled to hear his voice. I flushed, I was surprised how powerful and smooth it was. I didn't turn my head. I was too shy. How can I talk to this boy without pissing myself? I found the book he suggested and looked through it. I jumped when I saw an old reciept fall out. That boy laughed when I jumped, making me flush more. Damn this situation!

Staring at the reciept, I tried to get an idea how I could communicate with this person. I picked the reciept off the floor and grabbed the pencil I always have resting on my ear. I started writing, and once I finished, I neatly folded it up, and dropped it next to him. I silently went back to my aisle.

•

_Nice suggestion, one of my favorite thrillers. But I've already read it, scrub. _

I was anticipating some sort of response, but I don't know why. If some random person left me a note, I would probably not answer it, because that's how awkward I am. Not saying a person would leave me a note, but whatever.

A few minutes pass, and I freaked out when I felt something land on my head. I heard snickering which wasn't helping my situation.

•

_Well sorry miss. But, you're welcome. _

I smile, laughing to myself in my head. I saw another note fall next to me, it was a folded notebook paper.

•

_And sorry I hit you with that reciept, you're quite.. sensitive? _

The message was accompanied with a small little character shrugging.

Hey, this boy really knows how to draw.

I flip over the paper and begin writing. When I was done, I folded it up again and threw it behind me. Luckily I didn't hear a shriek or something. I just hope I didn't hit him.

•

_Not that sensitive. I'm pretty tough. But you have to get through my socially awkward acts, haha, fat chance._

_Also, you're really great at drawing._

_I have to leave, so I'll see you tomorrow?_

He answered quickly, I wonder how his handwriting can be so neat.

•

_Your squeal from earlier doesn't help your situation. And thanks. I've never earned a compliment in awhile._

_Can I walk you home? We don't have to talk._

I think my heart just burst out of my nonexistent chest.

•

_Ok.. but expect it to be really awkward._

_•_

_I'm willing to go through anything if it's with you :)_

This boy... ugh. I already fell for him and I don't even know his name. Hopeless romantic Rin.

I saw him get up, and I followed. I didn't know what to do, my heart was beating really fast. We exit the school, and thus the awkward journey begins.

I slightly turn my head to get a good look at the guy. He was taller than me, but I reached his shining blue eyes. His figure wasn't that broad but more slim in a way. His messy blond hair was tied up to a small ponytail, which I've never seen before, but hey, he looked.. handsome. He looked over at me, when our eyes suddenly met. We quickly turned our heads away, me being left cursing at myself with hot red cheeks overflowing my face.

Finally I reached home. Stepping up to my doorway, I turn around to see him, smiling.

"Bye miss."

My cheeks started getting warm. I gave him an angry pout in response, only making him laugh. He waved at me goodbye as I opened the door.

Mom was working late today, and as funny as it sounds, I couldn't help myself to squeal like a little girl.

I don't know even know his name, and it was the first day I knew him. He probably could've stole my stuff and when the police would ask what his name was, I wouldn't know. But it didn't happen, so that's great.

I couldn't sleep last night. I was too excited for tomorrow.

**- The Next Day -**

I run out my front door to school. I didn't get any sleep last night, but my mood overthrew it. It's kinda pathetic I fell for him already, but he seems really great.

Getting to the schools gate, I didn't see the person who was running towards me, and y'know. We hit each other. And we fell.

"Ow..." I reached my forehead in agony. Hopefully it didn't leave a mark. But when I looked up, it was the damn boy. Someone save me. Was he running to school as well? He was kinda speechless, but helped me up nonetheless. I nodded, thanking him.

"Still not talking?" He joked. I just closed my eyes and shook my head, a very small smile forming. I still didn't know what to do. I am absolutely clueless. But I followed him again, and he didn't seem to mind. Following him made me learn a lot about him.

1) He's a sophmore, so he's probably 15. (I'm 14) That walk yesterday could have gone... totally different.

2) People gave us dirty looks. I don't know what that meant, but I ignored it.

3) No one talked to him.

I waved goodbye as he walked into his homeroom. And of course, he flashes his grand ol' smile at me. Leaving the place to go to my homeroom, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the eyes of crudeness stared me down. But I didn't look at them. I kept walking.

Classes were a pain, but I powered through them easily. Lunch I skipped. All I wanted was to reach the library as soon as possible.

I was delighted to see him there in his usual spot reading. But I was surprised when I was greeted with a folded piece of paper in my spot.

•

_Hi miss. Is your forehead ok?_

I couldn't help but smile.

•

_I should be asking you the same thing. I was rushing to get to school, hence why I was running._

_•_

_That's weird. But we were early._

Should I tell him..?

•

_I was rushing to meet you. _

_And stop pushing this on me, you were running too._

It took him longer to respond this time, I got a bit worried.

_I wanted to meet you too, miss._

Someone wake me up.

•

_My name is Rin, by the way, not miss. 14 year old freshman. _

_•_

_I'm Len, I'm a 15 year old sophmore. Nice to actually know your name Rin._

It was a nice feeling when he called be by my name.

•

_I don't understand why people were giving us dirty looks earlier._

_•_

_Oh, never mind them, those judging bastards._

_•_

_Is it because we're low ranked in the social spectrum?_

_•_

_Yeah. I don't think you've ever heard your rank though._

_•_

_Mm, let me guess. The Anti-Social?_

_•_

_Correct. Guess me now._

_•_

_Len the Great?_

_•_

_Haha, I'll take that as a compliment. But no, it's the Teachers Pet. _

_•_

_Wait, you're Len, the person who always ranks number 1 during finals! You're the one who always pushes me down to number 2!_

_•_

_And I'm glad to say you're correct._

_•_

_Ugh, you scrub._

_•_

_Thanks._

_•_

_Anyway, I don't really care what they think about me. I left them alone long enough to say I'm not a hindrance in their weird lives._

_•_

_Doesn't it hurt though? That you have no one to talk to?_

_•_

_I never noticed since all I do is write. Writing is my love. And you have friends too right? You're an amazing person. You have drawing skills I could never get. An attitude that can be annoying, but is wonderful at the same time._

_•_

_Well, I have one close friend._

_•_

_Ooh, please do share._

_•_

_You._

At this point I'm throwing myself on him.

Take me you fool.

I gather my stuff and quickly put it in my bag. I get up, and face his sitting form. He looks up surprised, but puts his book in his bag and gets up. I hand him a small paper.

•

_Can I walk with you again?_

He shifts his attention down at me, which I was completely embarrassed. He nodded, making me beam at him.

As we walk, I get the little courage I have and softly grip his hand. I heard him breath in, completely surprised. But to my utter delight he squeezed back. I look up at him to see he was looking away shy. I smile and look back in front of me. I've never been this happy before. I pull out my small notepad and write something down, and once I was done, I handed it to him.

•

_Thanks for holding my hand Len._

He purses his lips in a weird look.

•

_You're the one who held it first._

_•_

_But you're the one who responded back._

_•_

_It made me happy, you holding my hand. And I just met you yesterday. Weirdo._

_•_

_You could've been a pedophile for all I know. _

_•_

_But I'm not._

_•_

_We will see mister. _

He was unable to repond when we realized I was already at my house. Once again, he said his goodbyes.

"Bye, Rin."

I shyly wave at him, and as he turns away, I can't help but stare as he walks away. I learned he walks a bit silly, his pace inconsistent and his little notions of looking down or to the side. His body turns my way, and when I realize he's looking at me, my eyes widen and run into my house.

He'll think you're a creep now Rin.

I can't hide my embarrassed groans when I hear my mom.

"Rin, you're home?"

"Oh hey mom." She looks at me confused, probably because my face was red.

"Are you alright? You're kinda steaming up there." I ramble my words.

"I uh.. walked home with a boy.." Her face instantly lit up.

"DID HE KISS YOU?!" She was extremely estatic, but her phrase just made me blush more.

"N-no! I'm not like that, mom..." I look away at her disappointed face. "But... I have taken a liking to him..." I cringed. Her fangirl squeals echoed through the room.

"Aaah, my Rin has fallen in looove~!" She embraced me in a tight hug. I facepalmed, but hugged her back anyway. She's really sweet. But I think I'm passing out.

Len POV

I start going home after an extremely awkward and embarrassing walk with Rin, the girl who I fell in love with in a day. Great.

I can't but be curious what kind of person she is. I turn around, but almost faint when I see her at her doorway, staring at me. Apparently it took her awhile to realize I was staring at her, and she instantly ran into her home. I was left there utterly shocked, trying to figure out what happened. I don't know what happened, I kept walking.

Her skirt flying as she ran into her house kept repeating in my mind, almost showing her- SLAP YOURSELF LEN. She was right. I was a hopeless pervert or pedophile, whatever. But I was never going to admit that.

Sooner or later I reach my home, only to be greeted by my loud guardian. Summing it up, I don't have parents, so this weirdo took me in.

"LEN! I HAVE MONEY!" I sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah? And?" He breathed in, unable to hold in his excitement.

"We can actually buy you the computer we've been staring at for months! You can finally use your tablet and make us rich with your talent!" Oh yeah, that. I'm kind of into drawing, and I hope to be a manga-ka one day. But I can't write stories for my life.

"Really?! We won't go poor after?"

"If we live on ice cream and water for 3 weeks, we might be good." I facepalmed. He's too hyper.

"A-anyway, I gotta get to sleep dad, I'm tired." I walked into the house, closing the door behind me.

"You? Tired? I've never heard you tired before." I look away from him. He looked at me for a minute, but then something clicked in his head.

"You like a girl, don't you?" I quickly turn my head at him.

"N-no! Of course not!" His hearty laugh gave away that I was absolutely lying. He patted me on the back.

"I've never seen you like this before! It's about time!" I pouted. "Dress yourself up a bit tomorrow, use that cologne you love so much!" The banana scented one? I don't think that's very.. appealing. It's appealing to me though... Ugh, what am I thinking?!

We're hopeless.

**-** **The Next Day -**

**Rin POV**

"Mom, what are you doing?!" She looked at me intently.

"I'm trying to find that perfume you used to wear so much!" Oh, the orange scented one? Yeah, I'd like to smell like citrus-y fruit all day. But I wouldn't mind.

"Ah, found it!" She sprayed my body with that wonderfu- I mean demon!(?) scent.

Ok it smells amazing. But she didn't have to shower me in it.

"C-come on mom! I gotta go!"

"Grab me a cute step son!" I rolled my eyes, running outside to school.

I was actually pretty early than usual. Reaching the school gates, I didn't know wether to wait for Len or not. I just hope the orange scent wasn't too strong.

Impatiently waiting for Len, I pull out my journal, it was about time I got some real writing going on. Do you think I would actually get stuff done while I'm talking to the boy I so happen to love? Yeah right.

I kinda guessed Len wanted to be a manga-ka, his skills were incredible. But he kept saying he wasn't that great at writing. So I thought I would brainstorm a few ideas for him.

"Rin!" I got startled at my name, hiding my journal in my bag. No one usually calls my name, except for my mother. That sounds really sad.

I look over to see Len, running. He stopped in front of me, breathing. I chuckle at his panting body. I was shocked however to see that he was wearing something that smelled wonderful. I gesture my hands to my nose and him. He awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah my uh, guardian, made me wear it. It's.. banana scent." I stick my tongue out jokingly, making him scoff. I point to myself, since my scent was way better than his.

His actions shocked me when he leaned over and sniffed my shoulder. I just stood there. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Oranges huh? Disgusting." He chuckled. My embarrassed face turned to an angry pout. Clearly he doesn't have good taste.

I'm still scared to talk to him, but his atmosphere was soothing, and that made me comfortable hanging out with him.

When we entered the halls, the eyes stared at us again. For some reason I couldn't ignore them today. These damn eyes of hate and pity. I followed Len again, visiting his locker, and to his homeroom. The atmosphere was tense and slow, their hatred seeping into our skin. Len calmed me by holding my hand. His strong, gentle grip soothed me as we walked passed the demons.

His touch, his presence, were the only things that helped me ignore them. I'm sure there were hurtful words thrown out, the innocent bystanders passing by with pity, unable to do anything. But that didn't matter. As long as he was with me, I was alright.

My heart dropped when we reached his homeroom, I would have to walk by myself. He turned around at me, letting go of my hand. The warmth is gone. My eyes pleaded for him to come back, but his eyes were just as hurt. He didn't want to leave my side.

His small strong whisper accompanied me on my lonely journey back.

_Meet me at lunch, you'll be able to find me._

Those words were the only thing that came with me as the eyes stared me down again. How was I able to last all these years by myself? How long was I secluded to solitude? I don't understand how I survived. I took a breather as I reached homeroom. Eyes still pierced me, but it was better than the halls.

Classes felt slower than usual. Now aknowledging the people that pitied and hated Len and me, it was scary. But I powered through it, silently listening to the lectures and intently writing down the notes.

The bell rang for lunch, the excited speech of others filled my ears. His words echo through my head.

_Meet me at lunch, you'll be able to find me._

I'm not a mind reader Len, where the hell could you be? The only place that I could think of was the library, so I brought my lunch and headed there.

Yep, Len was there, where he usually is. Look, I'm mindless sometimes, I might not have found out. He smiled when he saw me, making my heart melt. I went over there and sat next to him. He was eating a poorly made sandwich that looks like it's been thrown together. Of course, he had a notepad out.

•

_Looks like the devil made your sandwich. _

_•_

_Well, my guardian can be a devil when it comes to his favorite food._

_•_

_Which is?_

_•_

_Ice cream._

I laugh.

•

_What kind of person is addicted to ice cream?_

_•_

_Apparently him. We usually can't pay rent because of it. But we handle life together._

_•_

_Ah, you don't have parents? Sorry if I'm going through personal territory._

_•_

_Yeah, apparently my mom and dad didn't want custody of me, so their close friend gladly took me in._

_•_

_I can kinda relate. I don't have a father. I think because my mom is kinda into Sake. But it's really not a big deal. She always comes home sober even after a long day at work._

_•_

_You guys handle through good?_

_•_

_Yeah. I take care of her, she takes care of me. That's why I kinda earned this title of being anti-social, a psyco path. _

_•_

_It must be hard._

_•_

_It must be hard for you too._

Len finishes his sandwich, I didn't realize I finished my meal. I guess I was into the converstation.

•

_Anyway, are you ok? We weren't too hot this morning._

_•_

_Stop thinking about me all the time. I'm worried about you too, y'know. _

Len sighed, looking up from his lunch to me. I stare at him, willing to listen to anything.

"I don't understand how they would be so cruel." I slightly smile at him, writing down my response.

•

_They're just jealous of your fabulousness, they're missing out on all this._

Len laughed, showing an incredibly happy expression.

"Yeah, I guess. You're good at words Rin, I can never find them so easily." I shook my head.

•

_Len, you're an awesome writer, you just don't realize it._

"We can become a duo, right? You can write, and I can draw. You've always wanted to become a writer, right?"

•

_That doesn't sound half bad. As long as I get to spend more time with you._

He looked at the paper, and back at me. He better realize that I love him to death, because that took guts.

"Do you mean that?" He was really staring at me now. I gulped.

•

_Yes I do, you idiot._

_I love you._

I stare into his beautiful blue eyes as he reads the letter. He slowly reads it over and over again, thinking that he might've read it wrong. Len's adorable.

He finally looks up at me, my face completely red, stopping myself from looking away. Before he could utter another word, the bell rang.

The bell.

Fucking.

Rang.

What

The actual

Fuck

World.

Len stared at me for a little longer, picked up his trash, nodded at me, and left.

The world hates me.

Wow.

I hate you right now world.

Len probably hates me now. Like it should be.

It's not like we talked for hours.

Or held hands.

Or caught each others glimpses.

It's not like-

"You! Student! Get to class!"

I'LL FUCKING CLASS YOUR FACE WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO

I got up, angry at everything. I picked up my stupid lunch and threw my stupid lunch away. I walked the busy stupid halls with the stupid staring people.

"..it's that anti-social girl.."

"She's possibly a psycho path.. you gotta stay away from her.."

"I CAN HEAR YOUR DAMN WORDS, I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF, BUT I WISH I WAS. I WOULD BE MORE SOCIAL IF YOU GUYS GAVE A DAMN CRAP ABOUT LEN AND ME." I glared at everyone. Their eyes were wide, staring at me, absolutely shocked. Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't talk.

"...sorry." I mumbled, walking away. I didn't care about them. I didn't care about the teachers shocked expressions. I wanted this to end. Knowing that your only friend probably hates your guts is not a great feeling.

I sat through my remaining classes silent, still, and emotionless. I saw the stares again, but it wasn't hatred. It was shock. I guess my outbreak became the new ear candy. I don't give a damn though.

That stupid bell rang for the end of the day. I was hesitent to go to the library today. What if he wasn't there? What if we saw each other, and he would ignore me? What if he left because my disgusting presence was stuffing up his atmosphere? What if-

"Rin."

That voice was something I knew too well. I was reaching for the library door, but let my hand down, and turned around.

He was there, handsome as ever.

I looked down at his feet, unable to meet his eyes. My face probably looked hurt, because Len became more worried.

He brought out his little notepad and scribbled something out.

•

_Wanna walk home together?_

I sighed.

•

_Okay._

The last two times we walked together was awkward. Now it was extremely awkward. I saw the small notepad in front of me.

•

_I heard you.. snapped._

_•_

_Yeah.. I kinda did._

_•_

_Are you alright?_

_•_

_Not really._

Len stopped walking for a second. I stopped and looked at him confused. His face was blank. I'm sure he was thinking about a ton of things.

"Why don't you talk with me Rin?" I don't know if that was out of anger, or just out of curiosity.

_I'm scared._

"..scared of what?"

_Scared I'll mess up my words, and end up losing you._

"I would never leave you Rin."

_You wouldn't say that if we met all over again._

Len stayed silent for a second. I sighed and started writing again.

_I write because I need to think about things. I can't blurt stuff out because my mind can't analyze quickly, and I end up saying words and phrases that don't make sense. Like a slur of letters bunched up to make a mess of nothing._

I still was unable to meet his gaze.

"I like reading because I'm able to imagine the situation. Stories are things that help you escape a sad reality, and I draw to bring those stories to life."

I nodded.

"As a freshman people bullied me by ignoring me, pretending I didn't exist. But when I went to the library, the novels accompanied me, surrounding me with different situations that I could imagine myself in.

"I'm a sucker for romance stories. The day you met me, I was reading a romance novel about a child abused boy who was able to get happiness from a girl who was scarred just like him. She was deaf, and since she let the disability get to her, she was unable to speak or write. They had common interests, and grew up together, despite the scars they had." Len patted his bag.

"I have yet to finish the story though." I look up at him, amazed.

_That sounds like a really nice story. Do you know what happens next?_

"I think the girl tried to confess to the boy since she knew he didn't have the courage to. But she was unable to, because of her disability."

_What does the boy do?_

"He saw her struggle, but didn't realize she was trying to confess to him. So they were left with mutual feelings, but unable to tell each other. I don't know after that."

I stayed quiet for awhile.

_Do you remember what I told you earlier?_

"..earlier?"

_During lunch. _

He thought for a moment until his face flushed pink.

"Y-yeah, I do.."

I locked his eyes on mine.

_Do you fully understand what I meant back then?_

"I-I don't understand.."

This dense person... I don't get him... Tears fell down my face. Does he not understand how much courage I built up for him? How scared I was to merely be in his presence when we first met? How much I put my esteem on the line just to be with him? Len looked hurt when he saw my tears. He was only able to stare as I tried to wipe them away. I hiccuped as I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. My mouth tried to form words but only small whimpers came out.

**Len POV**

Rin.. was crying. And it's my fault.

I realized in her tears that Rin made some first moves I couldn't do. She was the first to leave me that silly note. The first to accompany me when we walked through the hellish halls. The first to stand up for both of us when she couldn't stand their stares. And the only thing I did was ask if we could walk together.

I'm terrible.

I couldn't stare at Rin's painful face. I thought of the only thing she wanted me to say. I looked up to the blue sky, the blue sky that represented Rin's carefree personality. Who was soft and silent, yet can go extremely crazy.

"I.." I breathed in.

Rin watched me silently.

"I LOVE RIN!" I yelled for everyone to hear.

"I-I love Rin with all my heart!"

"Her beautiful personality is something I can't abandon!"

"She's amazing, and cute! She's scary at times, but I quite like that part of her!"

"I don't understand love, and she's probably gonna punch me for saying she's scary, but I don't care!"

"I love Rin, my adorable orange loving friend!"

I breath heavily, my voice echoing into the sky. I look down at Rin, who was speechless. I smile at her.

"I love Rin." She blinks.

"I love you."

At this point she was bawling her eyes out, which I didn't expect from her. We were still on the sidewalk, so I led her to a nearby bench. We sat in awkward silence, until she handed me a piece of paper.

•

_You're an idiot._

_•_

_You're welcome._

**Rin POV**

He.

He did

that.

He did a thing

And I cried my eyes out.

He didn't have to do that. I'm not worth it. But he did, and I'm just so happy. I look over at him, and I examine his smiling profile. I don't understand how a relationship like this built up in 3 days, but it did. I thought about his slightly larger hand holding mine, it was strong, and he made me feel safe. He's an idiot, but I just like him like that. Seeing things that way, I can just absolutely conclude.. that I love Len.

"..I.. love Len.." The 3 words slipped out of my mouth. Len was shocked. He wasn't the only one. Our blushing faces rivaled each others. But I was unable to look at his red face any longer when my world because black.

I woke up in my bed, dazed, confused. I got angry when I thought everything was a dream, until I smelled a familiar scent.

Bananas.

My eyes locked onto his familiar back, a scene I have seen just a day ago. I poked his spine.

"Kya!" His shriek filled with fear and shock. I laughed.

"You... what kind of boy.. shrieks like that..?" He blushes.

"The ones that are scared shitless!" I smile. He sighs, staring at me.

"Those, words.. you said back then... those were the first words you told me." He said.

"I wanted them to be special."

"RIN!" I heard my mom enter the room. "What the hell? I thought you were dead when your boyfriend brought you here!"

Len blushed.

"Len.. isn't my boyfriend. Yet." I grin at him, who scoffed at me.

"Be careful next time.. I don't want you passing out again."

"Yeah mom, I will." Suddenly I saw a blue haired man enter my room.

"LEN!" Len looked up at him.

"Finally, you're here." My mom looked up at the man.

"Eh? Who the hell are you? I didn't let you in."

"I uh, am Len's guardian. B-but you can call me Kaito." His eyes were going down to my mothers, breasts. Len rolled his eyes.

"Why is this idiot in my house?" My mom looked at Len.

"I told him I was in a girls house-"

"And I came over thinking he was doing the (yknow)!" Me and Len blushed. Is that what people expect from teenagers these days? My mom laughed.

"Ok, first off, we need to have a chat all together, and secondly, don't ever sneak into my home." Len's guardian just smiled innocently, making my mom glare at him. She sighed.

"I'm Rin's mother, but you can call me Meiko."

My mom didn't quite like Len's guardian.

After the whole drama bomb, Len wanted to walk me to school in the mornings as well. I wouldn't dare to decline. And ever since I snapped, people didn't really ignore us anymore. It wasn't like "OMG LETS BE FRIENDS," more like a simple hi and a smile. It was small, but I was glad. Len started being asked to tutor people, but he declined for some reason.

"You're really smart though, why don't you accept?" Len shrugged.

"So I can spend more time with you, silly." I almost died.

But our days after school never changed. We hung out at the library as always, chatting, writing, drawing, reading, it's the thing I look forward to everyday.

"Oh yeah, Len, did you finish that book?" He nodded.

"Yeah. The boy ended up confessing to her after realizing how much she tried to tell him she loved him. The girls parents took the boy out of his abusive home and was adopted by their friends who couldn't have a child. That's basically it, the rest was just epilogue."

I smile. It was really cliche how the story related to our life. But nonetheless I was extremely happy.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"A-absolutely not! Stupid!" I covered my embarrassed face, my crossed legs awkwardly shifting. He laughed.

"Haha, I was only joking Rinny." He sighed. "Can we at least cuddle?" I breathed, blushing.

"I guess." I grumbled. Len put his arm around me, making me lean on his shoulder.

Holy.

This is going too fast.

This is my first time.

That sounded really wrong.

My body tensed up, but when he softly rubbed my arm, I calmed down and slowly snuggled near his warm comforting body.

I flinched when I felt him kiss the top of my head. I didn't move, but I quickly turned my head to his. Our faces were centimeters away. I couldn't breath. I could have moved away. But I didn't. All I did was feel his breath brush against my face.

"L-len-"

But of course he does what he wants, and gently connected our lips together.

Soft.

He pulled away only to see me completely dazed.

"R-rin?! D-don't pass out!" I pouted.

"I-I.. w.." I couldn't form words again. He only laughed.

"The knife didn't kill you this time, huh?" I look up at him realizing the reference he just made. He smiled at me. I only cuddled up closer to him.

"No," I softly laugh. "Your love did."

_"'The Knife That Killed Me' by Anthony McGowan is a good thriller book."_

_"Nice suggestion, one of my favorite thrillers. But I've already read it, scrub."_

_"Well sorry miss. But, you're welcome."_

**Yay, it's complete! I had no idea what I was doing, but it turned out okay. **

**PS. "The Knife That Killed Me" by Anthony McGowan is a real book, it's by far my favorite thriller book. I thought I'd just throw that out there...**

**I love fluff too much /sobs/**


End file.
